the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Forever Fyre/Siggy How-To!!! :D
NOTE: Please go to 'Edit this page' and view in source mode for best results Intro Okay, so I was recently told that my siggy is cool. So...I'm gonna show how to get to it :D ~Fyre 03:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Here it is in code mode (And look! No timestamp! :D): ~Fyre Okay, I added spaces after the '['s, but you get the idea. How-to Here's how to take it apart: User:Forever Fyre| (This is where you want it to go. Mine is made to go to my userpage. You can make it go to your message wall, a blog post, or even a page on the Wiki. I use mine on several Wiki's, so my Userpage is the easiest for me. If you want to change it, put the official page name before the line) ~Fyre (The '~Fyre' is just what I want it to say, Make this whatever you would like (Just not '~Fyre')) '''And remember to add two at the beginning and two 's at the end. And that is how you get this: ~Fyre 03:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Have fun, and post your siggy's below!: Siggy's!!! Forever Fyre: ~Fyre 03:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire: Wolfgirl, 07:55, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Viraldude: Testing in progress, beep beep blop blop. More fun: Did you know you can use this on pages, as well? And it doesn't have to be a siggy. For example, say I wanted to write Ashley in Orange because she always writes in orange. I do this little number: Ashley (Without the ['s) You can also change font, highlight the background, or circle it with a dotted line! :D Try it, here! Janus Leader Ashley SteelBone2 With No Love, From Fyre Jane Going Further Note: YOU MUST VIEW THIS IN SOURCE MODE. Otherwise, you won't see all the steps. Here's a more complicated one (It's Red's...I stole it :D) RedPuppy47- Call Me Red Taking THAT apart, you get this: PART ONE (Two User:Redpuppy47| (Where he wants part one to go) RedPuppy47 (What he wants part one to say) (Two 's) PART TWO (Two Message Wall:Redpuppy47| (He wants part two to go to his message wall) - Call Me Red (Part two says this) (Two 's) PART THREE (Two Special:Contributions/Redpuppy47| (This goes to his contributions page) (This is part of what it says. This is his edit-count) Edits (And Counting!) (The end of what it says) (Two 's) Try it! ~FyreI usually don't bite. Borders Some pretty borders to try: This is a one pixel dotted border. I simply change the number before the 'px' in the border code to 1, and I get this This is a two pixel dotted border. I simply change the number before the 'px' in the border code to 2, and I get this This is a three pixel dotted border. I simply change the number before the 'px' in the border code to 3, and I get this This is a four pixel dotted border. I simply change the number before the 'px' in the border code to 4, and I get this This is a five pixel dotted border. I simply change the number before the 'px' in the border code to 5, and I get this This is a five pixel dashed border. I simply change the number before the 'px' in the border code to 5, and the dotted to a dashed, and I get this Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials Category:HTML